


A Friend

by AyakoSheep



Category: Miitopia
Genre: Gore, throat slitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyakoSheep/pseuds/AyakoSheep
Summary: hola! If you notice any errors or have any critics let me know.





	A Friend

Mik laid in the warriors arms, their body twitched and shivered. They let out thin gasps of air as drool dribbled from the side of their mouth. 

“Shhh it’s okay.”

The warrior‘s battered eyes stared down at the young thief. Mik’s nails dug against the warrior’s metal armor. Cracked and slowly peeled off the fingers, allowing blood to paint the crisp, shiny armor. 

Mik’s body twitched and tumbled off the warrior onto the hot asphalt floor. Their fingers clawed their way to their throat, their body kicked and pulled at itself in retaliation. Like two children fighting over a toy.

“ Conductor do something! Oh god they’re bleeding!”

The witch was covering her mouth, her eyes were plastered on the thief. Mik’s eyes stared at the two pleadingly before their body went back into its violent spasms.

“ I don’t know what to do Pele! They won’t calm down-“

The warrior grew silent when he gaze fell upon the thief, frothing had began forming at the tips of their mouth. Mik’s bloody, broken nails continued to tear at their throat in desperation. 

“Just do something! I can’t keep watching them like this.”

The warrior looked back at the witch, her face, eroded with tears, was in a painful expression. The warrior took a hollow breath and stepped forward, his metal armor scraped against the floor.

The executor of the damned placed his hand gently on the thief’s back, holding their shivering body against the floor. He located Mik’s sheath and pulled out their trusty dagger. The handle had been engraved with the initials “ C. S.” It was the same dagger the warrior had used during the war and the same dagger he had gifted Mik when they first met. 

The warrior placed the dagger against the thief’s throat, his eyes were shining like crystals. Mik’s, on the other hand, were filled with melancholy for the warrior. 

The dagger dug into the flesh of the thief’s throat, their body flailed about, a bloody charm fell from their neck. Mik instinctively let out a bloody curdling scream and their body flailed to break free.

The warrior’s grip loosened and the thief twisted away from him. They hit the floor with a thunk and their body contorted over to the charcoal black stone walls. 

Mik stood up, leaning against the wall. A fountain of blood oozed from their sliced neck. Suddenly their body straightened into perfect, composed posture.

“Conductor...?”

The tension between the creature and their teammates left them stuck in a moment in time. Drops of blood marked the seconds of silence between the two.

“Conductor...”

The creature whimpered, a few sniffles along with a puddle of blood piling at their feet. The warrior’s hands were shaking, his eyes refused to move from the walking corpse. 

“ Don’t leave me...”

Its neck snapped back at an angle, it’s plaster smile widening. Mik was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> hola! If you notice any errors or have any critics let me know.


End file.
